


Mmph

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Phil Coulson, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Marking, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



Phil had a white-knuckle grip on the headboard, waiting anxiously for Steve's first move. It was Steve's turn tonight, where he got to do anything at all that he wanted to Phil; Phil had gone easy on him the first time it was his, but never again, not when Steve surprised the hell out of him with how far he was willing to go.

Steve sat down on the bed next to Phil, running his hand along Phil's bare skin. "This first?" he asked, holding up the gag that had been entirely Steve's idea.

"Sure," Phil said, the last thing he got to before he let Steve buckle it around his head. Steve kissed his cheekbone before he stood up, starting in on the buttons on his cuffs. Phil wasn't aware that simple plaid shirts could drive him wild, but that was before he found out what a fucking tease Steve could be with them, how very slowly he could undo one button after the next, revealing inch after inch of skin. If he tried that tonight, Phil might actually get up and kill him.

Steve was at least a little bit merciful, not dragging it out, tossing his shirt onto the chair before he started in on his belt buckle. He unzipped his fly, letting his pants fall carelessly to the floor, and then he was standing there in front of Phil in his boxers, his excitement already highly visible through the thin fabric. 

It was very probable that Phil was the luckiest man on Earth.

Steve left his boxers on as he crawled onto the bed and on top of Phil, his knee pressed in between Phil's thighs. He leaned over and kissed the outside of the gag, frowning in mock confusion. "Well, that wasn't very good planning," he said. "How am I supposed to kiss you now?" Phil had some suggestions for perfectly good locations, but the gag stopped him from sharing. "Guess I have to come up with a new solution," Steve said, biting his earlobe.

Steve nuzzled his neck, pressing his face against the join of his shoulder and breathing in. Phil relaxed as Steve began to kiss him, soft and sweet, peppering his neck and shoulder; that was a critical error, because when Steve was done with that he _bit_ , sucking hard. Phil bucked against him, glad that the gag was catching the protests that he really didn't want Steve to listen to. If he could speak, 'ouch' and 'stop that' would probably be on the top of his list of words, but he wouldn't have meant either of them- okay, 'ouch,' yes; 'stop,' no.

As it stood, hearing no objections, Steve gnawed on him to his heart's content. Without his hands and without his words, all Phil could do was focus on Steve's devastating mouth; he couldn't even see Steve from this angle, nothing but the shine of his hair. He let his head fall back against the pillow, stretching his neck out for Steve to have. "Just like that Phil, please," Steve said, kissing his adam's apple before moving to the other side of his neck. It was just like Steve to ask _him_ for something like this, like Phil was the one giving him the privilege rather than the other way around.

Steve fumbled for Phil's hand, catching it and dragging it down. "Get me ready," he said, putting it on his cock, and Phil moaned behind the gag as Steve went back to his work, trying his best to give Phil the most marks possible; it certainly felt like he was doing a damn fine job. Phil slipped his hand under the waistband of Steve's boxers, clumsy in his haste, and wrapped his hand around Steve's dick. This was the perfect chance to get him back, to make him suffer, make him wait, but Phil found that he really didn't want to do any of those things. All he wanted was Steve, Steve's hot, heavy weight above him, Steve's thick cock inside of him.

Steve already seemed plenty ready, but Phil stroked him anyway, twisting his hand like he knew Steve liked it. The gag was actually helping him retain a huge percentage of his dignity; nobody had to know that the muffled sounds coming out around it mostly consisted of begging and pleading for Steve to fuck him already. Phil was by nature very patient, but fuck that, there was an incredibly attractive, almost naked man on top of him who'd been doing his best to drive Phil out of his mind. It was time to go.

Steve finally pushed his boxers off, tossing them away as he spread Phil's legs. Phil cried out as Steve ground against him, still loud even with the gag intervening. Phil grabbed the headboard again, tightening his fingers around it as Steve reached for the lube. Steve slicked him up, wet and a little sloppy but who cared, who cared at all when they were so close. Phil spread his legs wider, bringing his knees up to give Steve more room, biting down hard on the gag as Steve pushed inside of him, deep inside, all the way in with one long stroke.

Phil didn't think he'd ever been with anyone quite so enthusiastic as Steve; Steve was inexperienced, sure, but he sure as hell had plenty of natural talent. Phil's level of experience almost didn't even matter, because there was nothing that could prepare him for someone like Steve. At least twice he'd been literally incapable of walking the next day, which he'd been fairly certain wasn't even something that actually happened.

He was particularly reminded of it right then, with Steve driving into him; Steve was keyed up, gone, pressing his face into Phil's neck as he fucked him hard. Phil swore, holding on for dear life, letting Steve have him how he wanted. There was nothing else he wanted to do, nothing better than letting Steve fuck him. The gag soaked up his moans, his pleas for more, harder, faster. He was always at Steve's mercy, but he didn't feel it until times like this, until he gave it up to him, willing and wanting.

Something had Steve particularly riled up, and Phil didn't care at all what it was, so long as Steve kept fucking him. Steve slipped his hand in between them; scratch that- so long as Steve kept fucking him and stroking his cock. It was a little on the rough side, but it only matched everything else, the way Steve was taking him, the amazing feel of it.

"Please," Steve panted, his lips close to Phil's ear. "Please, come on, do it for me," he begged, and without the gag, Phil would have been mortified by how loud he moaned. He still made plenty of noise, bucking up into Steve's fist and shooting all over the both of them. Steve made a lost, strangled noise, thrusting faster, raggedly, until he pushed all the way in and came, slumping against Phil.

It was sticky and hot and Phil sort of couldn't breathe, trapped underneath a supersoldier who was currently mostly dead weight, but he wouldn't trade it. He pried one of his hands off the headboard, running his fingers through Steve's hair, soothing him, and Steve made a happy noise, hugging him close.

There did come a time, though, when it really was too much, and Phil had to push at his shoulder to get him to move. "Oh, sorry," Steve said, lifting himself up; it didn't hurt that much when he pulled out, but Phil could already tell he was going to be sore. He was going to be sore in a lot of places, so it wasn't that big of a deal, comparatively. 

He let go of the headboard and sat up, bowing his head so that Steve could unbuckle the gag and set it aside. "Look at me," Steve said, putting his warm hands on the sides of Phil's face; he carefully worked some of the tension out of Phil's jaw, from where his mouth had been stretched open for so long. "Is that better?" 

Phil kissed his thumb, smiling. "Much."

Steve smiled brightly, a sight Phil would never get tired of in a million years. "I guess you'll get me back pretty hard when it's your turn," he said, not without a hopeful note in his voice.

"I don't know," Phil teased. "Seemed like you went pretty easy on me."

Steve rolled his eyes, still grinning. "You won't be saying that when you look in the mirror."

Phil sighed. "I only own so many turtlenecks, Captain Rogers."

Steve leaned forward, kissing him. "I'll pay for all the dry cleaning you want as long as you'll let me."

"I think that can be arranged," Phil said, thinking about the shivery feeling that would come the next day, the knowledge that Steve had marked him up like that, that he _wanted_ to mark him. 

"Good deal," Steve said, taking him by the hand and pulling him in.


End file.
